Blood and Roses
by Lone Warwolf
Summary: Post-Ohtori. Anthy and the gang meet for a party,but an unexpected guest arrives who is tied to Anthy's past as the Rose Bride more than anyone else knows. Akio returns. Will anyone be able t save Anthy from becoming the Rose Bride once again? AxOC, UxT
1. Reality Redefined

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fanfiction takes a great deal from the anime series and the movie, Adolescence of Utena. I wanted to keep Anthy's somewhat submissive attitude and Utena's more dominant attitude while retaining some of the plot from the movie and anime. This particular fanfiction starts out post-Ohtori and introduces a new character that was around during the Ohtori days. There are references to the past that reveal complex relationships and reveal the back-story, so if you're not up for being in the dark when it comes to some things, this isn't the fanfic for you. Reviews are welcome. Please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the owners of Revolutionary Girl Utena or the Utena Movie, Adolescence of Utena. All characters except for Ayami are borrowed.

**CHAPTER 1: REALITY REDEFINED**

Reality. After escaping from that damned castle, reality seemed like a fantasy. God knows how long they'd really been trapped in that place, slaves to the delusions of the crazed Ohtori Akio. Utena was glad to be rid of that place and all of those horrid memories, though they still haunted her. The Million Swords of Hate...

"Utena, if you don't hurry, we'll be late for dinner at Miki's." Anthy said, smiling at Utena from the passenger seat. Utena returned the smile and turned down the next street. Not five minutes had passed before they pulled into the parking garage. Miki lived in a high-rise apartment, very luxurious and spacey. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchenette and a living room. It was very nice, and suited Miki well.

Utena and Anthy climbed out of the car and walked to the elevator, hand in hand. Since their escape from Ohtori seven years ago, they'd never gone anywhere without each other. Juri and Miki had been the same way. After Kozue's disappearance, Miki had been kicking himself into the ground. Surprisingly enough, it was Juri who'd helped him out of it. Anthy frequently commented on what a cute couple they were now, but only when they were out of earshot. She still hadn't lost her eagerness to please her friends.

All eyes turned to Utena and Anthy as they stepped into the apartment. There were some familiar faces there. Kiryuu Touga, Nanami, Kyoichi Saionji, and of course Arisugawa Juri. All faces had smiles on them as the couple entered the apartment.

"Hello. It's nice to see everyone again." Utena greeted. Saionji nodded to her.

"It's good to see you again, as well, Utena." Touga said, walking over to her. He took her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Don't ruin this, Touga." she whispered. His smile dimmed a bit. He nodded and stepped back. It was after that that they began sharing stories of the past year's happenings. They exchanged tales of their lives and their jobs since Ohtori, as was their new custom. They would also bring any news of Ohtori Akio's whereabouts, and if there was any evidence to his survival other than rumors and strange and coincidental happenings. Their merry laughter at a tale of Juri's was interrupted by a knock at the door. Miki rose and went to answer it. He opened the door slowly, and the figure in the hall was cloaked in darkness, proving identifying them impossible from the vantage point of the other guests.

"Kaoru Miki?" the newcomer asked, the voice gruff but female. Miki nodded in response.

"Yes. You are?" he asked.

"I guessed that you wouldn't recognize me." the girl said, taking a step into the light, revealing her face. She was a pale girl with stony gray eyes and shaggy, short brown hair. Utena's eyes went wide.

"Is it you, Ayami?" Anthy asked, standing. The girl nodded. Everyone was silent. Anthy walked over to Ayami and threw her arms around the girl's neck. "Hisagaru Ayami. It's been so long."

"Please, Himemiya," Ayami said, her voice soft yet powerful. "Do not touch me."

"Wha?" Anthy asked, taken aback by the girl's words. She let her arms fall to her sides and she took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ayami muttered, turning again to Miki. "I haven't had much time for socializing, and I still don't. I came here only to tell you that I have the proof."

"Proof? Proof of what?" Jury asked, standing. She looked at Ayami apprehensively.

"Ohtori Akio is still alive."

"That's a big thing to say. Are you sure that you've got substantial evidence?" Touga asked, not taking his eyes of his fingernail as he fidgeted with it. Ayami took a staggered step into the apartment.

"You would dare call me a liar, Kiryuu?" she hissed. She threw the cloak she was wearing to the side, revealing her formal jacket to be tattered and bloodstained, a clean stab wound in her stomach. "I come from fighting the bastard!"

Everyone stood. Utena took in the amount of blood that covered Ayami, and was amazed that the girl was even still able to stand. There was fresh blood flowing down her left arm and from the wound in her stomach. Anthy took a step towards her, but met a hand on her shoulder. Ayami wouldn't let her close.

"How did you survive?" Juri gasped. Ayami laughed coldly.

"Who do you think I am? Some child who's just learning to carry a sword? I've spent years training in seclusion for a day such as this where I could come and defeat that bastard. Unfortunately, he has some decent tricks up his well-tailored sleeves." Ayami answered. "I came here to tell you the news, and to make Utena an offer."

All eyes were on Ayami.

"You are the only one who has the ability to defeat Akio at this point. But you're not yet ready. Let me train you, and we can get rid of the monster for good."

"Absolutely not!" Anthy shouted. Ayami gave her a dangerously threatening look before turning back to Utena.

"It's the only chance we have!" Ayami screamed. "He's coming! I know you feel it, Himemiya!"

Ayami turned to Anthy and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"You're hurting me..." she groaned.

"You know he'll come for you, Himemiya! You know it!"

"I'll go with you." Utena answered. The room went silent. Anthy slid out of Ayami's grasp. "I do have conditions, however."

"State them." Ayami demanded.

"Any of my friends that wish to accompany me must be allowed to do so." Ayami grimaced. "And you have to promise that...if this training doesn't work...that you'll take care of Himemiya for me."

"Done and done. But you won't actually be fighting Ohtori Akio for a while. You're far too inexperienced, and I assume you're out of practice." Ayami stated matter-of-factly. She then looked to Anthy. "So you two will have plenty of time left to spend together."

"When do you propose we pack?" Saionji asked, not bothering to look up at Ayami.

"Pack?" she asked.

"Well, yes. You didn't think that a single one of us would actually stay behind and let Utena face this without us, did you?" he asked. Ayami shook her head.

"You're fools. But it is admirable. Bring only what you can carry on your backs. My estate is fully furnished, and I'm sure that you will find that your quarters will cater to your tastes." Ayami answered.

"When are we leaving?" Anthy asked, eagerness edging into her voice.

"Preferably tonight."

"Ridiculous!" Juri cried out. "You come here and crash our party, then expect us to pick up and leave as if we're some sort of vagabonds!?"

"I'm not inviting _you_, Miss Arisugawa." Ayami said calmly. "If you decide to accompany Utena and I, then it is of your own accord. I don't ever recall prompting you to come."

"She actually has a point, Juri." Utena agreed. Juri huffed and leaned back against the wall.

"Only what we can carry on our backs?" Touga asked. Ayami nodded. "Personally, I'm ready to go. Nanami?"

"I'm ready, too, onii-sama." Nanami answered.

"Let me ask this," Ayami started. "Who's _not_ coming?"

No one spoke up. Ayami took a step and winced. She regained her composure and inhaled slowly.

"I suppose that this seals the deal then?"

"We're ready when you are." Anthy chimed in. A thin smile appeared on Ayami's face.

"Yes, Miss Himemiya. I know you are."


	2. Blood and Roses

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One. In all honesty, it was rushed, as you can probably tell. Just to let you know ahead of time, this is a contemplative chapter with a decent amount of flashbacks. It's focusing on Ayami and Anthy and what they remember of the past before they all left Ohtori Academy. Reviews welcome. Please enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2: BLOOD AND ROSES**

Ayami winced as Anthy tightened the bandage on her arm. The stitches stung, and the added pressure of the wrapping on her arm wasn't helping any. Nimble hands worked to sew the gaping spaces of flesh where the blade had penetrated. The wounds were surprisingly clean, all things considered. Ayami had yet to reveal how long it had been since her encounter with Akio, but the amount of dried and crusted blood on her jacket, shirt, and pants gave a bit of insight into the two to three day time frame that it could have happened.

"Is that better?" Anthy asked as she finished wrapping the bandages around Ayami's stomach and chest. Ayami carefully slid her arms into a shirt and buttoned it up, making sure not to strain too much.

"If I answer honestly, you'll feel bad." Ayami replied. Anthy's gaze went to the floor, and a thin rim of tears could be seen forming in her eyes. Ayami grasped Anthy's chin and coaxed her head upwards. "Himemiya, I was joking. It's a great deal better. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Anthy said, smiling her wide smile. She sat on the end of the bed, her back to Ayami. Silence fell between them as both reflected inwardly. Surprisingly enough, it was Anthy who broke the silence. "Do you remember the last time I patched you up?"

"Vaguely." Ayami answered. She pondered it. "I was pretty disoriented. I'd lost a great deal of blood."

"Yes. But you saved us, Utena and I."

"It was my duty."

"Your...duty..."

--------------------

"Let them be, Akio! It is I that this qualm now rests with!" Ayami shouted. She held her sword out at Akio threateningly. He laughed, mocking her.

"So the Knight of Edge finally steps forward. What do you plan to do? Allow them the chance to escape?" Akio asked, his voice teetering on tones of insanity.

"Indeed, that is my intention. So allow my blade to usher you back into the darkness from whence you came!" Ayami cried. She lunged at Akio, but he parried her easily. She was on the offensive, and Akio had to back up as he repelled her onslaught. Occasionally he would have a chance to strike, but she was unusually fast with her blade. Not many could wield a broadsword one-handed.

"You've left yourself open, fool!" Akio declared. He swung at Ayami's weak point, and his blade cut deep into her side, causing blood to pour from the wound. Ayami fell, clutching not her side, but her chest...

--------------------

"If it hadn't been for your assistance, we wouldn't have gotten away that night." Anthy said nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday topic for conversation.

"Miss Tenjou would have found a way to get you both out of there. Of that I have no doubt."

"But her Heartsword was nearly destroyed."

"But it wasn't. That's what matters, I suppose." Ayami said, leaning back against Anthy.

"What of your own Heartsword?"

"Hm? Well...It is intact, if that's what you're asking, though I nearly lost it that night."

--------------------

Ayami was struggling to keep her eyes on Akio. Her vision was blurring, and she was beginning to see duplicates of everything. Loss of blood was beginning to affect her badly. She struggled to stand and keep herself steady. She was breathing in raspy gasps, and her vision was as red as the roses that surrounded her. Someone called her name, but it seemed like it was from a distance, for the ringing in her ears had begun to grow from a hum to a din. Ayami felt a sudden surge of strength, and she steadied immediately. Though she was grateful for the sudden numbing of the pain, she was terrified. This had never happened before, and knowing the way things had played out so far in this world, there was no way to know what was about to happen.

Ayami felt something cold welling up in her chest. It moved through her slowly but steadily, as if were an actual thing inside of her. She felt herself being lifted by her chest as whatever it was worked its way out of her. Her sword fell to the ground and her arm raised over her head. Anthy saw through the blinding light that another sword was emerging from Ayami's chest. It was an elegant broadsword. Anthy had no clue what to think or do. Had someone else gained the magic of the Rose Bride? Or did her Knight have powers that no one knew of?

--------------------

"Does it still hurt?" Anthy asked, settling into Ayami's back as they leaned against each other.

"Always. I'm rather used to it now. I assume that you have it worse than I do. One Million Swords of Hate..." Ayami said coldly. "He's a bastard."

"I'm a bit ashamed..." Anthy admitted quietly.

"Why is that?"

"My scars don't pain me at all."

"Hmm. That's nothing to be shamed of, Himemiya." Ayami said, her tone of voice amazingly thoughtful. "I was hardly myself for the duration of what ensued. I'm sure that has something to do with the fact that the pain remains..."

--------------------

"What is this!?" Akio shouted. The light dimmed to reveal Ayami standing defiantly, her new sword in hand. Anthy shuddered. There was something different about her. Her eyes...They weren't right.

"This, Ohtori, is the End."

"Hisagaru, you really think that in your current condition you can defeat me? The Rose Prince?"

"You've got this wrong, Akio. I am not Ayami Hisagaru." she hissed. "I am Axiom, Black Knight of the Thorn!"

"Impossible! There is no Black Knight in MY kingdom!" Akio shouted. Axiom lunged at Akio, preparing a swing for his neck.

--------------------

"Honestly, Anthy, it's become so commonplace that it's negligible. I hardly notice it. Don't feel guilty." Ayami said, her voice near a whisper.

"I never did have to opportunity to properly thank you for what you did that night. You made a great sacrifice, and I don't want to seem ungrateful. Not a day goes by that I don't think about what you did, Ayami-sama." Anthy said, her tone almost as hushed as Ayami's. "I always thought about what I would say when I had the chance to thank you. I never knew when that would be. After seven years, I was sure you'd forgotten about us all."

"Ridiculous." Ayami interrupted. "It would be impossible for me to forget any of you."

"Oh. Thank you, Ayami. That means a lot." Anthy said, a touch of red clouding her cheeks. "We feared that you had chosen to cut us out of your life. We all wanted to forget at first. We assumed that you were the same."

"Unfortunately, forgetting was never an option I had. I remember what I need to. It helps me to comprehend the urgency of this entire matter."

"How do you keep from forgetting?" Anthy asked, her curiosity mounting.

--------------------

Ayami lay face down, the pain finally overwhelming her. She picked herself up into a crouching position, taking a look around her. Anthy was tending to Utena, but Akio was nowhere to be seen. In Ayami's hand was a sword that she never recalled seeing before, but it felt as familiar to her as her previous blade. Her head began to swim as the loss of blood began to take effect. She swayed a bit before falling forward, motionless on the ground. The last thing she remembered was the smell of blood and roses...

--------------------

"I think of blood and roses."

"Blood...and roses?" Anthy asked. She hadn't expected that.

"The last thing I remember about that night was the scent of blood and roses. Whose blood it was, I can't be sure. It could have been mine, or Utena's, or even Akio's. All that matters is that it was blood."

"Anytime you remember the scent of blood and roses you think of that night?"

"Yes."

"I am terribly sorry, Ayami. You should never have been dragged into that. I do thank you for your assistance, though. And I thank you for your continued concern. You truly are a noble Knight." Anthy commended. Ayami didn't reply. It was silent for a few minutes before Anthy decided to try and coax out a reply. "Ayami-sama?"

Anthy turned ever so carefully so see Ayami asleep as they leaned against each other's backs. Anthy smiled, supporting Ayami as she slid from the bed. She laid the girl back on the bed, covering her and tucking her in to assure that she didn't catch cold. Ayami was perfect while she slept, like a marble statue carved of some long forgotten warrior.

"Ayami, you work yourself too hard." Anthy whispered, remembering words that were said long ago.

--------------------

"Himemiya, I won't have you cleaning my things constantly!" Ayami protested. Anthy tilted her head to the side.

"But Miss Utena said I should help you out around your residence. It's quite untidy here." she remarked.

"I don't care what Miss Tenjou said you should do! Regardless of whether or not you're the damned Rose Bride, you're still a human being, not a slave!" Ayami protested. "I won't have you working as if you were one!"

"But I am the Rose Bri-"

"I know damn well that you're the Rose Bride! And I know that you "must do whatever the person you're engaged to says". You've done nothing but repeat that since you came here." Ayami said, calming herself down.

"I'm only doing what Miss Utena asks of me." Anthy whispered.

"I understand that. But, Himemiya, you work yourself too hard. If you keep this up, you'll fall apart." Ayami stressed. "You're far too good for that, Anthy. What Miss Tenjou doesn't know won't hurt her, okay? Just...take a break."

"The rules of the Rose Seal must be followed."

"Himemiya, please...For me, just stop cleaning. It's stressing me out more than it's helping."

"In that case, I guess I _should_ stop." Anthy agreed. Ayami smiled.

"See? There's a loophole in everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. You just have to look for it sometimes."


	3. Rapier At Drumstick, Act I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay. Chapter Two let you in on some of the past crap and introduced you to some new mysteries. Hopefully Three will be manageable. I'm beginning to get writing OCD.

**CHAPTER 3: RAPIER AT DRUMSTICK, ACT I**

Utena rolled over in bed to see Anthy lying next to her, smiling that innocent smile. Utena smiled back, kissing her betrothed lovingly.

"Good morning, Anthy."

"Good morning, Utena. You're late."

"Late?" Utena asked, sitting up and yawning. Anthy wrapped her arms around Utena's waist, laying her head in her lap.

"Yes, late. For your training."

"That started today?" Utena asked, jumping out of bed. She rushed to get dressed. "Ayami's going to be furious!"

Utena rushed to get her clothes on. She ran down to the large fencing arena that she'd been shown when they took the grand tour a week ago on the day of their arrival. The large stained glass windows cast an eerie array of Technicolor lights over the floor where two fully suited fencers were squaring off. Utena recognized one as Juri, for her curly hair could not be contained by her facemask. The other was probably Ayami.

Utena watched the duelists as they went back and forth, switching from offense to defense when the times came. It was like watching a well-choreographed dance. Utena was amazed at the series of lithe motions that were involved in this passion play. It was a phenomenal sight, watching them parry and counter. Then, in the blink of an eye, the match was over. The protective point of the sword was pinned to Juri's chest. She lowered her sword, as did her opponent. They removed their masks.

"Even wounded, you're impressive." Jury commended. Ayami nodded.

"Thank you. You haven't lost any of your skill, either. You gave me a run for my money." Ayami said.

"You were taking it easy on me."

"I was taking it easy on myself, though I'll never admit it again past this point." Ayami said, laughing. Juri joined her.

"So you admit that you weren't fighting to your full potential?"

"There was no need." Ayami said simply. "We dueled for luxury, not with an intent to maim."

"Good point." Juri agreed. There was a silence between them for a few short moments.

"Is seems that Miss Tenjou decided to finally show up for her training." Ayami said, tossing her facemask to the side.

"Yeah, about that...See, I woke up late." Utena explained, rubbing the back of her neck. Juri laughed quietly.

"Good luck. I'll enjoy watching this." she said, walking to sit on one of the benches that lined the walls of the small arena. Ayami took off her armor to reveal a simple button up shirt. She tossed Utena a rapier.

"We'll start your training with some simple exercises." Ayami announced.

"Sounds like a plan." Utena said, holding the rapier out at Ayami.

"Your goal for now will be to disarm me." Ayami explained. She held up a small wooden object, about the length of her forearm. "I will be using this."

"That's a drumstick, Ayami-san." Utena said, wondering if her mentor was confused.

"I am fully aware of that fact. It will be your rapier at my drumstick."

"Okay...I'll try not to hurt you." Utena muttered as she held the sword in a ready stance. Ayami held her drumstick in her hand and nodded. She took a step towards Utena and struck a number of times before disarming the girl.

"Pick it up and try again." Ayami instructed. Juri, who watched silently, witnessed the same display for three and a half hours. Ayami would initiate an attack and Utena would begin to block, but before she had much of a chance to do anything else, Ayami had her disarmed and scrambling for her sword.

"This is impossible! You're exponentially better than I am!" Utena complained. Ayami sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her breathing was beginning to become labored.

"You weren't really expecting to be able to get it in your first day, were you?" Ayami asked. "It took me weeks to be able to pass that test. It's difficult, Utena. Part of becoming a better swordsman is to practice, no matter how difficult it is. You're skilled. We just need to refine your talent."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Utena said, a touch of color rushing to her cheeks.

"Juri! How about another round?" Ayami asked, grabbing up her facemask. Juri shook her head.

"There's no way. You're overworking yourself. It's bad enough that you're already starting to train Utena-san in your condition."

"True." Ayami agreed, checking her watch. "Not to mention, dinner will be ready in an hour. We should all get ready."

Everyone went their separate ways. Ayami showered and dressed in a formal suit consisting of white pants, her black dress jacket, and a pair of nice shoes. She looked herself over in the mirror, straightening her jacket. By the time Ayami made her way down to the dining hall, everyone else was already there, dressed in his or her finest clothes. Utena wore something similar to her dueling uniform, Saionji, Touga, and Miki wore their Student Council uniforms, Nanami wore en elegant yellow evening gown, Anthy wore a green dress with some frills and such, but not too much, and Jury wore a fine orange gown made of the best Egyptian cotton.

Their dinner consisted of roast duck in an orange glaze, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and soup for an appetizer. It was beautifully prepared and served in increments that suited the pace of the slowest member at the table.

"As you've noticed for the duration of the time you've been here, my estate is expansive. Unfortunately it's just me here along with a few of my house attendants that elected to remain working here when my parents passed. Usually it's only us, and Pierre and Jean love an opportunity to show off the dining hall." Ayami explained. A gorgeous young woman came from the kitchen, a large empty tray in her hands.

"Lady Hisagaru, are you ready for the dishes to be cleared?" Jean asked. Ayami nodded.

Anthy listened to a conversation that Ayami and Juri were having about fencing styles and other sword techniques while Miki and Utena absorbed themselves in their own conversations.

"So, is he a good swordsman?" Juri asked, referring to Ohtori Akio.

"He's not that exceptional. He uses many tricks, though, to throw your guard off. He can create illusions and such in your head, so you'll think you're seeing something, but you're really not." Ayami explained.

"How well do you think I'd fair?" Juri asked. Ayami set her fork and knife down.

"I'd rather not even think of it."

"Could you teach me how to fight?" Anthy asked. Ayami stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Anthy, there's no need to..." Ayami said quietly, trying to grasp a hold of what Anthy had asked.

"What if I am alone and no one is around and I'm attacked?" Anthy asked, as if it were a simple everyday question. Their conversation had gotten the attention of everyone at the table.

"I suppose I can show you some things...enough for basic protection..." Ayami answered.

"I'd like to start after Utena-kun's next lesson, if that's okay with you." Anthy said happily. She munched on a piece of steamed broccoli and smiled innocently. Ayami just nodded.

"Um...Sure..."

"Thank you, Ayami-sama." Anthy said, beaming at her. Ayami's expression hardened as her eyes remained locked with Anthy's. She stood, clearing her throat.

"I'm going to retire to my room now. Thank you all for joining me for dinner, and I will see you in the morning." Ayami announced. Everyone at the table bid her good night but Anthy, who watched curiously as she exited the dining hall, closing the large wooden doors behind her.

An hour or so later, Anthy found herself feeling restless. She had yet to be given a proper tour of the estate, and she assumed that Ayami wouldn't have much of an issue if Anthy walked around and did a bit of sightseeing. It wasn't as if she would go into any rooms and dig through desks or anything. So Anthy walked through the darkened manor house, a small candle in hand. She passed many different windows, all of which revealed large rooms for different types of recreation. Along the walls were painted portraits of a much younger Ayami and two adults, probably her parents. The longer Anthy walked, the newer the pictures became.

Anthy walked past a large series of windows that separated the hall from the sword-fighting arena. She passed by, but stepped back and took a second look. She spotted some movement in the darkened room. As she watched, she realized who it was.

"Dammit!" Ayami shouted, wiping some sweat from her brow. She slashed at the air with her broadsword, crying out with every attack. Anthy entered the arena. Ayami cried out again, her sword falling from her hands as she fell to her knees. Anthy gasped and ran over to her, kneeling down.

"Ayami, are you okay?" she asked, helping Ayami into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, Miss Himemiya." she answered, struggling against Anthy's aid. She moved her arm, and Anthy saw blood blossoming through the white fabric of her shirt.

"You're bleeding! Your wound has reopened!"

"I'm fine!" Ayami shouted, standing. "I just need to rest."

"Please, let me take a look at your injury." Anthy pleaded, grabbing a hold of Ayami's arm. The girl shook her off.

"No. There's no need."

"Ayami!" Anthy shouted, grabbing onto Ayami's arm and digging her fist into the girl's injury. She staggered and clutched her side. "You're not fine! There is a need!"

"F-fine..." Ayami hissed through clenched teeth. She allowed Anthy to help her to her room, where she took her shirt off and laid down on the bed.

"Just as I thought. Your stitches have come undone." Anthy reported.

"Well, after you punched me in the gut, what were you expecting?" Ayami asked, her tone bitter. Anthy just looked at her.

"There's also a slight infection." Anthy said. "If I hadn't done what I did, I wouldn't have discovered this. Do you have any antibiotic cream?"

"Yes, check in the top drawer of the bureau over there." Ayami answered, knowing that Anthy had a very valid point. She watched as the girl walked over to the desk and checked the drawer, her heart fluttering a bit as it usually did when she looked at Anthy for too long.

"Here we go." Anthy said, smiling as she walked over with the tube of cream in her hand. "Now, I'll have to restitch that."

"Fun."

"I promise to be gentle."

"What if I don't want you to be gentle?" Ayami asked, a seductive edge in her voice.

"Wha...?"

"Never mind..." Ayami grumbled. It was an idiotic thing to say, even if she were making a pass at Anthy. Ayami held her breath as Anthy cut the stitches with a small pair of sanitary medical scissors. She inhaled when she felt her head start to go fuzzy. Anthy's hands worked nimbly, manipulating the needle with expert accuracy as she sewed the laceration back together after she applied the cream. She tied the knot when she was done and cut the stitching thread.

"Please try and take care of yourself." Anthy said, her voice softer than before. Ayami sat up carefully, not wanting to tear the new stitches out already.

"You know that the protection of you and the others is my first priority." she said. Anthy sighed.

"It shouldn't be."

"He's coming for you, Himemiya. He's coming for you, and he won't stop until he gets you. After he has you, he'll come for the others one by one, and he'll probably kill them all. Right now Miss Tenjou and I are the only ones with the potential to defeat him. I've already tried, and I've trained since then, but I still don't think that I'm well enough prepared. And Miss Tenjou...She can't even defeat me when I'm next to unarmed."

"What do you mean?" Anthy asked, curiosity taking over.

"Today, as a part of her training, I handed her a sword and told her to disarm me. All I had was a drumstick." Ayami explained. Anthy wrapped her arms around Ayami and fell back onto the bed, bringing the other girl down with her.

"So reckless." she whispered.

"Not so much. It'll help in the end. It'll get to the point where she's tired of being embarrassed of not being able to knock a stick out of my hand, and she'll get mad. She'll come to want it bad enough. That's the key to winning. You have to..."

"Want it..." Anthy finished. Ayami turned her head to look at Anthy. "How bad do you want to win?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"I have many different things that I'm fighting for, but there are many different issues that I have with things that would happen if I won the fight. I start out wanting to win more than only one thing in the world, but by the end of the fight, I've had time to think about the one thing that I want over all else. It always disheartens me, and I lose my drive to fight. Then things like this..." Ayami gestured to her stomach. "...manage to happen..."

"May I ask what that one thing you want more than anything else is?"

"You may, but I won't answer." Ayami stated, sitting up. Anthy sat up as well, adjusting her glasses. "It's late. I really should rest."

"Yes. You're right." Anthy agreed, standing. Ayami grabbed a shirt from off of her bed and slid it over her head.

"Good night, Himemiya."

"Goodnight, Ayami-sama."


	4. The Edge of Reality

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter is just furthering the pairing between Ayami and Anthy, taking from experiences that aren't really described. All of these will be brought to light eventually, so just have patience.

**CHAPTER 4: THE EDGE OF REALITY**

Utena woke up in the morning to find the bedroom door wide open. There were many loud voices outside, but she couldn't quite grasp what the conversation was about. Someone was shouting, calling out a name.

"Himemiya, what...What's going on?" Utena asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Anthy's face was flushed, and she looked panicked.

"Ayami is missing, and her bed was found covered in blood! I think her wounds may have reopened..."

"What?" Utena exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She pulled a t-shirt over her head and slid into a pair of jeans. "We've got to find her!"

"They've searched everywhere..." Anthy said morosely. Utena ran out into the hall, bumping into Juri, who looked terrified.

"Do you know where she might be?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I-I...I have no clue!" Utena stammered. "I haven't talked with her at all since we all got here."

"Hisagaru!" Saionji yelled out. He didn't look pleased at all, and Utena didn't want a fight. She decided to steer clear of him. Utena turned around to see Juri talking to Touga.

"Who was the last person she was with last night?" he asked.

"I believe it was...Himemiya..." she said, and they both slowly turned to Utena. She dashed back to her room and yanked to door open.

"Himemiya, where-"

The room was empty. The window was wide open, and the curtains were fluttering a bit in the breeze.

"Himemiya, where are you?"

--------------------

"Ayami-sama?" Anthy asked, peeking down a long row of apple trees. She caught a glimpse of a cape disappearing into the next row of trees, and she decided to make her way in that direction. She came upon a trail of footprints that were heavy in the earth, as if made by someone clad in heavy clothing, or maybe just a very heavy person. Whatever the case, Anthy decided to follow the trail. She felt the temperature slowly rising as she progressed through the maze of trees, her only guide those odd footprints. Anthy gasped as she looked up to see the sky above her was no longer the clear blue that it had been only minutes ago. An odd red haze hung over the entire orchard. Anthy felt the burning desire to run from where she was, to follow the footprints OUT of the orchard, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Somehow she knew that she'd find Ayami at the end of this trail.

Anthy pressed on. The footprints eventually took her to a break in the trees. She stepped out, thinking that she'd find relief, to see that this was all some odd daydream that she was having, and that the red sky wasn't responsible for this disturbing heat. Anthy Himemiya had no such luck, for as she stepped out of the tree line, she saw a cliff, and before her, under the cliff, was an expansive ocean of fire and magma, boiling and churning.

"Anthy, you should not have come here!" Ayami shouted. Anthy jumped, scared at the tone in Ayami's voice. She'd never heard her take that tone with her, and it was rather unsettling. Anthy turned to see Ayami clad in a suit of black armor, an ancient looking broadsword in her gloved hand.

"Everyone was in a panic, and-"

"DOWN!"

Ayami jumped at Anthy, knocking her to the ground. Her vision went blurry, and Anthy heard sounds of a struggle before she lost consciousness. She awoke later, her head throbbing. She sat up and took a look around her. She was still on that desolate cliff behind the orchard, the ocean of fire still below, the hazy crimson sky above. Ayami was standing not to far away, a massive lump of something lying in front of her. She pulled her sword out of whatever it was, and it slowly dematerialized into small spheres of light that faded away seconds after they'd appeared.

"Ayami?" Anthy asked, her voice wavering. Ayami turned to face her, and Anthy noticed that her face was pale. There was a fire in her eyes, something that Anthy found very uncomfortable. It was a look of panic and fear, and those were two things that Ayami, even when confronted by Akio seven years ago with nothing more than a simple sword forged of iron, hadn't even shown a sign of. Ayami walked over to Anthy, her armor clanking lightly, and knelt next to her. The cape fluttered in the hot breeze.

"Himemiya, are you all right?" she asked, handing Anthy her glasses.

"For the most part..." Anthy started, her voice fading. Ayami sighed and stood, lifting Anthy up into her arms.

"Let me get you away from here." was all she said as she stepped back into the trees. It seemed like only a short time before they were in a small, green meadow, surrounded by trees and a bright blue sky. Ayami laid Anthy down on the grass, which she noticed was exceptionally soft. Ayami herself unfastened her breastplate and let it fall to the ground with a clank. Her shirt underneath clung to her skin, wet with sweat. Ayami removed her gauntlets, gloves, and shoulder guards before allowing herself to fall back on the grass next to Anthy.

"What was that terrible place?" Anthy asked, looking over at Ayami.

"It's not so terrible."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's the Edge, Anthy."

"The "Edge"?"

"Yes." Ayami said, pausing. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The Edge of Reality."

"Can there really be such a place?" Anthy asked, a touch of fear in her voice. Ayami put a hand on Anthy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you haven't gone back...there. This is the place where those two worlds - and every other world - meet. This is the place where fantasy and reality meld." Ayami explained.

"What was that thing?" Anthy asked, wanting to know more.

"The thing that tried to carry you off?" Ayami asked. Anthy nodded. "That, Miss Himemiya, was a dragon."

"A _real_ dragon?"

"I told you, this is where fantasy and reality overlap." Ayami stated. "What you haven't been told yet is that this is also where I last met your bastard brother."

Anthy was engulfed in shock. Her mouth was open slightly as she stared at Ayami, who was gazing up at the sky.

"He figured out that while here, he still has all of his powers. Anywhere else in reality, his powers are massively limited. They don't replenish."

"They don't?"

"No. It was quite interesting to observe, actually. I almost beat him."

"I thought you said that you fought him here?"

"I did. And I fought him on another occasion. It was a few years ago, actually. I almost beat him, but he used the last bit of his power to flee. I suppose he'd heard rumors of the Edge and sought it out. All I know for sure is that he is aware of the Edge's existence, and that he will come to this place again."

"Are you...scared?" Anthy asked, watching as Ayami's expression turned to one of thoughtful reflection.

"Am I scared?" she repeated. "I haven't thought about it."

"You could die, Ayami."

"If I die, then it will have been a necessary sacrifice."

"Don't say that!" Anthy shouted, jumping on Ayami and grabbing her shoulders. "Nothing is worth that kind of sacrifice!"

"There are...plenty of things that are worth dying for, Miss Himemiya."

"Like what?" she asked, giving Ayami an unusually rough shake.

"Go ahead, Hisagaru. Tell her how you feel about her."

"No..." Ayami breathed. Anthy heard that too familiar silky smooth voice, which reminded her of so much pain and misery and years of torment. Ayami flipped Anthy over and scrambled to her feet, taking her sword up.

"What now, Akio?" Ayami asked, her voice shaking. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Not quite. I still have yet to retrieve my beloved sister." he answered, his thin lips turning up in a charming grin. Ayami wouldn't be fooled.

"You can have her, Akio..." Ayami said. Anthy gasped, hardly believing her ears. "When I am dead and gone!"

Ayami lunged at Akio and swung, only to be pushed back by a blast of energy. She hit the ground with a dull thud, her sword flying off into the trees.

"Still so weak. It's a shame. Our last confrontation was quite fun, I should say. But I'm afraid that your time is up, milady." Akio crooned. He raised his hand. Anthy stepped between Ayami and her brother, her arms out to shield the girl.

"No, brother. You won't be allowed to do this." she protested. He took a breath, preparing to speak.

"Anthy, stand aside." Ayami growled. She was standing behind Anthy, so close that Anthy now felt her body against Ayami's. Her arms wrapped around Anthy, and her hands were outstretched to Akio. Anthy felt Ayami's breath on her neck as she quietly whispered nondescript words. There was an earsplitting shriek that seemed to come from the land and trees themselves. The ground shook, as if an earthquake were rocking the small meadow. Everything seemed to spin in front of Anthy's eyes, and she felt the wind whipping across her as Ayami continued her low chanting. A light erupted from the two of them, and everything disappeared in it. Ayami's body became scalding hot, emanating an intense heat as the light grew brighter and brighter. The air around them concussed, and just as Anthy though she would be ripped away from Ayami, she felt the girl's arms wrap around her as they were flung through the blinding light.


	5. The Knight and the Bride

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ha. No Utena in this chapter. Maybe a mention or two, but that's it.

**CHAPTER 5: THE KNIGHT AND THE BRIDE**

Anthy awoke in the middle of a forest on a bed of roses, their sweet fragrance wafting up in a comforting veil. There was a groan to her left, and Anthy looked to see Ayami stirring on the ground next to her. She was on her hands and knees, looking around. The entire clearing that they were in was carpeted with an assortment of red, white, and black rose petals.

"Where are we, Ayami-san?" Anthy asked, sitting up and leaning back on her elbows. Ayami looked around, her expression one of disorientation. It faded after a few seconds as she gained her bearings.

"I'm not sure, actually."

"What was that? That light and that heat?"

"Over the years I've managed to pick up a few of Akio's tricks. Let's leave it at that." Ayami answered, picking herself up. Her shirt was tattered and torn in places, and the area of cloth over her wound was stained with blood, and stuck to her stomach.

"You're bleeding again!" Anthy cried, standing and running over to Ayami. She simply shrugged in reply, not phased at all.

"We need to find a city or something. We've got to get somewhere where we can recuperate and think of a game plan."

"Where are Utena and the others?"

"I have no clue. They might still be at the estate."

"But Akio is still there!"

"No, he's not."

"How do you know?" Anthy cried, becoming frantic. She grabbed onto Ayami's shoulders and shook her. "How?"

Ayami cringed under Anthy's grasp. She stared at the moist-eyed girl, her expression blank.

"He's on another continent completely. I'm not sure exactly where. I only know that it was the most remote place that I could think of. I sent him there at the same time I brought us here." Ayami answered, her voice soft. She held her arms open and Anthy fell into them, sobbing silently. "Himemiya, don not be afraid."

"Why do you call me Himemiya?" Anthy asked, her face half-buried in Ayami's shoulder.

"It is your name, correct?"

"Why did you stop calling me "Anthy"?"

"It's a bit...inappropriate. Considering the current circumstances, anyway."

"How can you...How can you say that?" Anthy asked, the volume of her voice growing louder and louder as she pulled away from Ayami and shoved her a few more steps back. "You are not my Knight anymore, Ayami! You're not! And I am no longer the Rose Bride!"

"You may not be the Rose Bride anymore," Ayami replied, her tone somber. She looked away, a deep sadness clouding her features. "But I am still the Knight of the Thorn. It will be that way for as long as my final task remains uncompleted and Akio lives."

"We escaped that world seven years ago, all of us!"

"You escaped. I merely wear the shackles in a different setting."

"I am not the Rose Bride! You are not the Knight!"

"I am."

"No!"

"I am."

"NO!" Anthy shrieked, falling to her knees. Tears spilled onto the ground in front of her. "You can't be...because if you were, I...would still be the Rose Bride...And I wouldn't be able to stand that..."

"You are not the Rose Bride."

Anthy heard Ayami's words and looked up to see the girl kneeling before her. She reached up and wiped Anthy's tears away.

"Who do you fight for, Ayami?" Anthy asked, her voice a choked whisper. "Whose Knight are you?"

"I am no one's Knight, Miss Himemiya." Ayami answered emotionlessly. "I fight for myself now."

"But you're still fighting my brother..." Anthy commented, trying to grasp the extent of what was happening. It was becoming increasingly difficult. After all of those years of being the Rose Bride, Anthy knew that she never wanted to go back to that life, but when Ayami showed up at Ohtori by chance those years ago announcing herself the Knight of the Thorn, Guardian of the Rose Bride, Anthy felt a connection with her. As time passed, Anthy became used to the idea of having Ayami there with her as her Knight. Through everything that had happened, Ayami had been Anthy's guiding light, helping Anthy to discover a bit of who she was, and to figure out who she wanted to be. Anthy wanted her Knight back, but she didn't want to have to become the Rose Bride once again, but Anthy had no clue how having her Knight would work unless she was the Rose Bride. The Knight of the Thorn's top priority was, after all, the protection of the Rose Bride. Any favors asked by others were done out of the kindness of Ayami's heart.

"Your brother almost killed you when you were the Rose Bride. I will fight him to avenge that act, the one bit of misfortune that I was powerless to prevent, aside from those that you forbade me from preventing."

"What will you do when you're done?"

"I'm not sure..." Ayami answered, thoughtfully looking up at the sky. "A knight without a cause is a useless as a suit of armor made from cotton."

Anthy's stomach was doing back flips. This must mean that Ayami was serious when she said that she was no one's Knight but her own. It wasn't the protection that Ayami provided that made Anthy long for her Knight. It was the sense of nobility and regality that seemed to shine from the girl's very soul. When Anthy wanted a Price, she got her brother, Akio. Then she received a Knight, not even wanting one. But the Knight was noble and obedient to a fault, and Anthy grew fond of the Knight's presence. Along came Utena, to save the Rose Bride and win her by duel by defeating the abusive Saionji. Anthy had found both her Prince and her Knight, and she fell for them both, which was very unwise. With the disappearance of the Knight, Anthy's feelings for her were bottled up and locked away, but her return rekindled those emotions. It was ironic in a very tragic way. The Protector was also the Greatest Weakness.

"When I am done, I will probably search for, as Miki says, my "shining thing". If I fail to find it, I will hang up my sword and shield."

Ayami stood after answering, extending a hand down to Anthy, who took it appreciatively. Neither of them dropped their hands, and Ayami's brow furrowed, her lips quivering, hanging on the verge of uttering some long-unasked question. Instead of speaking, she simply let her hand fall and looked around the meadow.

"We should hurry. It will be dark soon, and I have no weapon with which to protect you if something were to attack." Ayami suggested. She began to walk to the point where the trees seemed thinnest, but Anthy didn't follow. Had she heard her correctly?

'Did she say "to protect _you_"?'

"Are you coming Hime--" Ayami began, the name choking off. "Anthy?"

"Yes." she answered, realizing how different it was to hear Ayami saying her name after so long. Anthy took a few bounding steps to catch up with her companion, and they started into the woods. It was an hour or so before they broke through the tree line and stepped out onto a dirt road. The sky had already gotten darker and was lingering in its last few moments of twilight as the pair began on their arduous journey to the only city that was in view. Unfortunately it was quite a few miles away, though rather large. Around the halfway point, Anthy began to get very drowsy, almost falling over a number of times as she began to drift to sleep in mid-step. It wasn't until she'd actually almost fallen and Ayami caught her that she picked Anthy up, hoisting her onto her muscular shoulders.

"Ayami-sama?" Anthy asked, groggily.

"Yes, Miss Himemiya?"

"What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep as you walked and nearly fell. You're very tired, and I think that it would be best of you got some sleep. I am more than happy to carry you for the remainder of the trip." Ayami answered, her voice peaceful. It was a nice contrast to the immensely stressed tone that had crept its way into every word that she'd spoken lately. Anthy laid her head on Ayami's shoulder and smiled to herself.

"No matter what, you will always be my Knight, Ayami-sama..." she breathed. Ayami turned her head a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch what you said. Could you repeat yourself, please?" Ayami asked, her old courtesy surfacing.

"It's nothing. Thank you, Ayami."


	6. Yesteryear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Originally I was going to release chapter by chapter, but I know how frustrating it can be to wait for the next chapter when you want to read more of something, so I'll put a few more up soon. Reviews still welcome.

**CHAPTER 6: YESTERYEAR**

Anthy groaned, not wanting to wake up from her splendid sleep. The bed she found herself in was soft and cool, despite the fact that she was wrapped in layers of blankets. She opened her eyes and blinked, instinctively looking for her glasses. She found them on the nightstand by the side of the bed and slid them onto her face. She found Ayami standing at the far end of the room, staring out of a large window, her back to Anthy.

"Good morning, Ayami-sama." Anthy greeted. Ayami turned and gave Anthy a kind smile, her eyes warmer than before, but still somehow desolate.

"You mean "afternoon", I'm sure. It's nearly two o'clock."

"Oh! I must be slowing us down so much! I must get dressed!" Anthy exclaimed, scrambling out of the bed and finding herself in an unfamiliar nightgown. "Oh, but I have no clothes!"

"Check the wardrobe."

Anthy went to the wardrobe and opened the doors, gasping.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she cried, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at the multitude of gowns and dresses before her. She turned to Ayami, beaming.

"I hope that everything is to your liking. I know that the local seamstress is satisfied with the sudden boom in business." Ayami said, chuckling.

"You bought all of these?"

"I did. You needed clothes, didn't you?"

"What about yourself?"

"I'm taken care of." Ayami said, gesturing at her own outfit. She had on a black dress jacket, white dress pants, and black dress shoes. She was breathtaking, a perfect image of the quintessential knight. Well, Anthy's Knight, anyway.

"Which should I wear?" Anthy asked, turning back to the wardrobe to hide her face as she blushed. She rifled through the dresses, scanning each one intently.

"Wear whatever you'd like to."

"But there are so many, and they're all so pretty!" Anthy said. Here eyes locked onto one dress in particular. The crimson fabric stuck out to Anthy, and she grabbed the hanger, bringing the dress out of the wardrobe and holding it against herself as she turned to Ayami. "What do you think?"

Ayami stared at the dress, dumbstruck. Anthy practically FELT her eyes as the girl imagined Anthy in the dress, her curves, her figure, the way her breasts would look...

"I'll put it on and come back, and then you can tell me." Anthy said, bounding off into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stripped off the nightgown and put the dress on, admiring herself in the mirror. The dress was sleeveless, but covered her shoulders and was tight enough to hug her curves without revealing all of her womanly secrets. It went down to her calves were it brushed against them lightly. Anthy picked up a pair of matching heels and stepped into them, gaining herself an extra inch. It wasn't until she looked in the mirror that she realized why Ayami had looked at her the way she did. The dress that Anthy had picked out and was now wearing looked incredibly similar to her attire that she wore as the Rose Bride...the only major difference was that the skirt wasn't as huge. And Anthy knew that the Rose Bride had always symbolized everything sacred to Ayami...Anthy's mind drifted back to a conversation from years past.

--------------------

"Ayami-sama, why did you become a knight?" Anthy asked, looking over at her knight. The girl turned to the Rose Bride, a smile on her face.

"I became a knight, your Knight, to protect the true beauty of the world."

"True...beauty?"

"Yes, milady."

"What is true beauty?" Anthy asked, a purely philosophical question.

"You are, Miss Himemiya."

Anthy turned to face Ayami, who was still smiling at her serenely. There was such innocence in her eyes...

--------------------

Anthy shook the memory out of her head and unlocked to door, stepping back into the other room. Ayami turned and gazed at her, her expression one of amiable admiration.

"Absolutely splendid."

"Really?"

"It's perfect on you, Miss Himemiya."

Anthy and Ayami stared at each other from across the room, their eyes locked. Anthy wanted to complain to Ayami for calling her "Miss Himemiya" instead of Anthy, to tell her to quit being so formal, but the formality in her speech made Anthy feel as if she had her Knight back, finally. It was the part of her that relished in Ayami calling her "Miss Himemiya" that also longed to once again become the Rose Bride. Currently, that side of her was winning.

"What are our plans for today?" Anthy asked, breaking the silence. Ayami looked up at the wall clock.

"Well, dinner isn't for a few hours. I suppose we can take a scenic tour of Lothium. If that's all right with you, of course."

"Sounds fun."

Anthy smiled as they stepped into the sunlight, her arm linked with Ayami's, just like the "old days". It reminded her of all of those moonlit strolls in the Rose Garden, days passed by idle chitchat, and that one night in particular, which was one of two that Anthy would never forget.

--------------------

"The roses are beautiful, Miss Himemiya." Ayami commented, her fingers brushing gently against the petals of one of the black and white hybrids - the roses meant just for her, her dueling roses. She turned to Anthy, gazing at her. The sight of the moonlight reflecting off of her dark skin made Ayami's heart jump.

"Thank you. But I am the Rose Bride, and this is my...my job, I suppose? I'm not quite sure how one would phrase it."

"You're fond of them, yes?"

"Indeed, I am."

"I think it's because, in their complexity, they are actually very simple, and you understand them, and they you." Ayami went on, staring lovingly at one of her roses. She clipped the stem, handing the flower to Anthy. "For you, Miss Himemiya."

"I suppose you're right." Anthy agreed, taking the rose and holding it close to her chest.

"Hmm?"

"The roses and I do understand each other." Anthy answered, caressing the silky petals of the rose in her hand. "Do you understand me, Ayami-sama?"

There was silence. Anthy looked from the flower to her Knight. Ayami was staring through the glass roof of the Rose Garden, gazing at the full moon. Anthy couldn't tell in the inadequate lighting, but she swore she saw Ayami shudder.

"I am your Knight, Miss Himemiya. I only understand what you tell me to understand."

"So...no?"

"Not...quite." Ayami said, her voice quiet. "I understand some things. For instance, your love for the roses. And your desire to please Chuchu and Miss Utena Tenjou."

"How do you feel about all of that?"

"Formally, I am indifferent. Honestly, I...I yearn for that same treatment."

"You...yearn for...?" Anthy breathed, hardly able to believe her ears.

"It's a fool's desire, I know. You are the Rose Bride and I am just the Knight of the Thorn. I am no duelist, no Prince..." Ayami said, turning back to the roses.

"I grew these for you," Anthy whispered, crossing the garden to stand next to Ayami. "In hope that you could one day choose."

"Choose what, milady?"

"Your path."

"My...path?" Ayami asked, turning to the Rose Bride, a thoughtful yet confused expression on her face. Anthy placed a gentle hand on the Knight's face. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, exchanging so many unspoken sentimentalities. Anthy pulled Ayami's face down, kissing her tenderly. After too short of a time, she pulled away and embraced her Knight, whose arms were already so tightly wrapped around her.

"I know the path that I desire for you, but I will not order you to take it." Anthy whispered.

"Why not?"

"The choice is yours, Ayami, not mine. You have a will of your own, and I will never take that from you."

Anthy and Ayami stood there, cheek to cheek, holding one another in the Rose Garden. It was their one moment of pure, unbridled bliss at Ohtori.

"Miss Himemiya...Anthy...For as long as I live and breathe, my blade is yours." Ayami whispered. A tear fell down Anthy's cheek, and Ayami kissed it away. Anthy looked up at her.

"Are you sure that you are not my Prince?"

"I am not fit to be a Prince, milady. But I am your Knight."

"Always?"

"For as long as you are the Rose Bride, for as long as you are still what I fight for, I will be your Knight."

--------------------

"Anthy? Come along, or we'll be late." Ayami urged, laughing. Anthy hung onto Ayami's left arm as they walked through the elegant city. It was like something out of a fairytale, and Ayami and Anthy fit right in with the rest of the characters. Anthy was the lovely maiden, Ayami the protective and charming knight.

"What will we be late for?"

"Dinner."

"Already? But we've only just begun to look around!" Anthy exclaimed, smiling.

"Miss Himemiya, I'm surprised that your feet are not sore already. We've been walking around for hours."

"It honestly doesn't seem like it."

"Well, the restaurant is right here." Ayami pointed out. "Let's eat, then walk back to the hotel. Tomorrow we can browse the bazaar if you'd like."

"All right. That sounds fair enough." Anthy agreed. She grabbed a hold of Ayami's hand and smiled up at her. They strolled into the restaurant hand in hand, the Rose Bride and her Knight.


	7. What am I without my Knight?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter will be fairly short. It helps to develop the story line, so deal, okay? At least things are picking up! The chapter will transition from real-time to what Ayami perceives to be happening in her head and back again, over and over. Just try and keep up, kay?

**CHAPTER 7: "WHAT AM I WITHOUT MY KNIGHT!?"**

_One million swords of hate, all aimed at the Rose Bride. Ayami, already injured, stood to fight, to serve her role as Knight of the Thorn. The sky was dark, and the air was so hot that it was hardly breathable and almost suffocated anyone who tried to breathe it. She wanted to swing her blade, to end Anthy's pain by severing the strands that held her to her brother, that damned coffin of glass! But she was rooted to the spot, paralyzed. Her heart began to break as she heard Anthy cry out to her, screaming her name, the tears obvious in her voice. Ayami managed to reach her hand out to Anthy, who was reaching back. And then the world came crashing down around them in a cacophony the likes of which had never been seen before._

"Ayami! Ayami, please! Stay with me, please!" Anthy pleaded, shaking Ayami's lifeless body, trying to help her back to consciousness. She slapped her cheeks, trying to get some response, something other that the disgusting gurgle that could be heard as Ayami struggled to fend off the death that sought her so. Anthy placed her fingers on Ayami's neck, searching for, praying for a pulse that she knew she wouldn't find.

"_Ayami!"_

'_Anthy? Why can't I speak? Anthy! ANTHY!'_

"_Ayami, please!"_

'_Please? Anthy, "please" what?'_

"_Stay with me, please!"_

'_ANTHY!!!'_

Ayami coughed, trying to breathe, trying to force her lungs to work as they blatantly protested, not allowing any air to enter. She choked, not knowing she was choking. She was dying, and all Anthy could do was hold her and cry.

"Ayami, please! Without my Knight...What am I without my Knight, Ayami!?"

"_Ayami, please!"_

'_Anthy...Anthy, I'll always stay...'_

"_Without my Knight..."_

'_Without my Rose Bride...'_

"_What am I without my Knight, Ayami!?"_

'_You are never without your Knight, milady...'_

"I will be the Rose Bride again if I have to! Don't leave me! I'll do anything, Ayami! I'll be the Rose Bride if that will make you stay, just please, PLEASE, don't die!" Anthy shrieked, squeezing Ayami tight as her tears poured down her face. Ayami was still as lifeless as ever. Even the gurgling had stopped, and Anthy felt the life slowly draining from the girl's body.

"_I will be the Rose Bride again if I have to!"_

'_Anthy, you were always my Rose Bride. You don't have to go through any of that again.'_

"_Don't leave me!"_

'_Anthy, I would never...'_

"_I'll do anything, Ayami! I'll be the Rose Bride if that will make you stay, just please, PLEASE, don't die!"_

'_Anthy, even in death, I would still be with you...But if it will hurt you this much, then I must not allow it!"_

Anthy stopped crying and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the task ahead. She held her hands in front of her chest.

"_Power of Dios..."_

'_No, Anthy! Don't!'_

"_...that sleeps within me..."_

'_Anthy! Anthy!!'_

"_...come forth..."_

'NO!!'

Ayami jumped to life, pulling Anthy down into a passionate kiss, and even though her lungs were on fire, screaming for air, she refused to let their lips part. They melted into each other, but Ayami had to pull away. She was becoming lightheaded again.

"A-ayami..." Anthy sobbed, covering the girl with the blankets that had been pushed aside during the struggle for her life. She held Ayami close, not wanting to ever let her go again. "How...?"

"I couldn't let you do it, Anthy..." Ayami whispered. "I'll never...let you...go back to that..."

"I th-thought you w-were...d-d-dead!" Anthy stammered, more sobs racking her body as she said the unmentionable word. Ayami wrapped Anthy in her arms weakly as the girl held her. She stroked her hair lovingly, wondering why she herself wasn't crying. She had pretty much died. Wasn't that something to cry about? Ayami's priority lay, however, with Anthy's tears.

"I guess I was. Even so, I would not have let you put yourself back into that position, especially on my account."

"Ayami, I want to forever be your Rose Bride! I don't care what my brother or the rest of the world do to me! As long as I can have you there, protecting me and loving me, that's all I want!" Anthy whispered, kissing Ayami's jaw, just under her ear.

"Anthy, I told you, so many years ago, I fight for true beauty. Do you remember?"

"Yes. In the classroom..."

"You have always epitomized true beauty, Anthy. To me, you are all that has ever and will ever be beautiful."

"You told me that then...I was just too blind to see it..."

"It holds true, Miss Himemiya." Ayami stated. "Chivalry does not die easily."

"I can see as much." Anthy agreed, holding Ayami and snuggling up to her to try and warm her up more, Her body was still frightfully cold. "You will always be my Knight, Ayami-sama."

"That was always the plan, wasn't it?"


End file.
